1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a device for identifying a fuel source, and upon identification allowing the fuel source access to an electronic device, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for recognizing a fuel source container, and upon recognition, opening a barrier to provide access to a fuel cell fuel input.
2. Background Art
Mobile electronic devices are becoming more commonplace in society. As their popularity increases, so too does the need for more efficient power sources. Traditionally, batteries have been the sole source of power for mobile devices. Batteries convert chemicals stored therein into electrical energy. This process continues until all the stored energy is depleted, and then the battery is either discarded or recharged.
One of the most common applications for batteries in today's world is in powering portable electronic devices such as mobile phones. In the past, mobile phones were only used for voice communications, allowing a single battery to reliably power a mobile phone for an extended amount of time. As mobile phone technology increases, allowing users to perform more functions than ever before, such as watching video content, the power requirement for these devices also increases. Today's most technologically advanced mobile phones can drain a battery in a single day. Consequently, users must recharge their phone more often to avoid inconveniences such as dead batteries or dropped calls.
One proposed solution to this problem is combining a battery with a fuel cell in an electronic device. A fuel cell produces electrical energy by converting hydrogen and oxygen into water, thereby releasing electrons. As long as the fuel cell has access to hydrogen and oxygen, the fuel cell will continue to generate power. Because oxygen is readily available in our environment, the only obstacle in fuel cell implementation is supplying a source of hydrogen. Hydrogen is very hard to store and transport, which limits its use with mobile devices.
One solution to this storage and transportation problem is to use a “reformer” in the fuel cell. A reformer converts more common and more easily accessible gases, such as methanol, ethanol and natural gases, into the hydrogen the fuel cell needs to operate. These conversions and chemical processes occur within the fuel cell. The fuel used to “refill” the fuel cell, when it depletes its hydrogen source, generally comes from a container that can be attached to the fuel cell.
One problem associated with fuel containers is the fact that there are many different fuel sources available for supplying a fuel cell with a source of hydrogen. Different electronic device manufactures may use different types of fuel cells, and thus different types of fuel, in their devices. For example some may elect to use methanol, while others may use ethanol. Because not all fuel cells are alike, the fuel used to refill them must be tailored specifically to match the fuel cell. If a fuel cell using a first source of hydrogen, for example methanol, was refilled with a fuel source distributing a second source of hydrogen, for example ethanol, the fuel cell may not produce electricity as effectively as if it had been refilled with the proper source of hydrogen.
There is a need for a method and apparatus to prevent a device using a fuel cell from being contaminated with non-compatible fuel.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.